1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a user interface system and an implementing method thereof, and more particularly, to a user interface system and an implementing method thereof, which allow a user to directly change gestures for executing various functions and further recommend gestures to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic computer devices such as smart phones as well as general computers come into wide use, functions provided by such devices are being diversified. Due to such diversified functions, inputs for performing such functions also need to be more diversified.
For diversifying inputs, a touch screen is recently used as a user interface, so that a user inputs an input for executing a function by directly touching the touch screen and performing a predetermined gesture.
As an exemplary conventional technique of an input method, a moving body which may be touched and moved by a user is graphically displayed on a screen along with a path representing a direction along which the moving body should be moved. For example, if the user moves the moving body along the displayed path, the electronic device is unlocked.
However, in the above conventional technique, a gesture for executing a function is very simple and limited, and so it is difficult to execute various functions by using various gestures.
Electronic devices are expected to be developed to perform more functions. Therefore, it is needed to suggest an input method capable of executing more diversified functions to catch up with this trend.